(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrogen generating apparatus, and, more particularly, relates to a hydrogen gas and oxygen gas generating apparatus for use with internal combustion engines for improving the fuel efficiency and performance thereof.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
It is well known to decompose water into its basic constituents of hydrogen and oxygen by passing an electric current between an anode and cathode immersed in a dilute aqueous solution of an alkali such as sodium or potassium hydroxide or sodium chloride. Typical electrodes comprise iron cathodes and nickel plated anodes with non-conductive diaphragms spacing the anodes from the cathodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,888 describes an apparatus for decomposing water to produce hydrogen and oxygen in which a combination of low voltage electrodes forming electrolytic cells for major electrolysis and high voltage electrodes straddling the low voltage electrodes for reducing the resistance of the electrolyte produces a synergistic effect to enhance the level and speed of electrolysis to produce yields of gases. The high and low voltage electrodes are formed of a ferrous metal base coated with a layer of platinum to inhibit corrosion and maximise electrode life.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,816 discloses an electrolysis apparatus for decomposing water into hydrogen and oxygen in an electrolytic solution typically of KOH wherein the electrodes are made of stainless steel or other steel alloy wrapped in a thin tool wrapping containing nickel-chromium for corrosion, resistance,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,430 describes a hydrogen generating system for use in internal combustion engines wherein the hydrogen and oxygen produced are combined with the air/fuel mixture to the engine carburettor or fuel injectors to improve the efficiency of the engines. The electrolyte utilized within an electrolysis cell is a basic aqueous solution comprised of 20 to 30% KOH and the electrodes are formed of stainless .steel, preferably nickel plated stainless steel.